


In the Nude

by pahimakas



Series: Haikyuu!! Artist!AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Akaashi Keiji, Artist Oikawa Tooru, Artist Sugawara Koushi, Background Relationships, Explicit Language, Implied Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Mentioned Hanamaki Takahiro - Freeform, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Matsukawa Issei - Freeform, Mild Language, Minor Canonical Character(s), Model Iwaizumi Hajime, Tattoo Artist Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pahimakas/pseuds/pahimakas
Summary: Oikawa's art class is going to draw a nude model and guess who it is...





	In the Nude

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic/one-shot so of course, it had to be about Iwaoi. If there are any mistakes at all or if anything is confusing please tell me! Tell me if I missed any tags or if there are other tags I should add. I'm still new to AO3, lmao.
> 
> Also, I don't know what Japanese colleges are like so I used American colleges and my own art class as a reference. 
> 
> I am seriously debating on whether or not to make this a series. For example, this would obviously be the first part. The next part could be Kuroo's day after he left the apartment or it could be Akaashi's day after he left class. Or Akaashi's full day. Or, I could also just turn it into an Iwaoi series detailing events of their life after this meeting.

Oikawa sighed as he rolled out of bed. Well, fell out of bed would be more accurate. He rolled over onto his side to hit his alarm clock but misjudged the distance between him and the edge of the bed."

He picked himself up from the floor and rubbed his eyes with his hand. His other hand beginning the daily search for his glasses that he swore he left on his nightstand because, 'I put them next to my alarm last night, it's not like they could've grown legs and ran away.' Although, as a firm believer in the great unknown, he thought that theory was plausible at best.

Once he found his glasses, which were lodged between the side of his bed and his night stand, he looked at the clock. The bright, red numbers read 5:30 am, giving him an hour to get ready for his first class. Technically, 40 minutes because the drive there is 10 minutes long and Oikawa likes being 10 minutes early.

He dragged his feet to the kitchen where his roommate, Kuroo Tetsurou, was waiting for him, with his crossed legs propped up on the table and the newest issue of Inked Magazine open in his hands.

"Get your feet off of my new table, Tetsu-chan," Oikawa mumbled.

"It's my table too, you know. I paid for half of it." Oikawa glared in response. Kuroo chuckled and brought his legs down, "It looks like somebody isn't a morning person."

"You say that every morning," Oikawa stated. He pours himself a cup of coffee, adding sugar and creamer until his coffee no longer looked like coffee.

"Because it's true every morning." Kuroo rose from his seat, stretched, yawned, threw his magazine off into some direction, and shuffled into the kitchen. "You shouldn't put so much sugar and shit into your coffee. It's not even coffee at this point."

"Did you come into the kitchen just to judge me on this damn early morning? You should've stayed at the table."

Kuroo snickered, "Sorry to disturb your routine, Sleeping Beauty." 

"Well, at least I put 'sugar and shit' into my not-coffee, Tetsu-chan. I love myself too much to be drinking straight black coffee."

"At least-" Kuroo's comeback was cut off by the microwave beeping.

Kuroo took his food out and the next couple of minutes were spent in silence. "Hey, Tetsu-chan.

"What."

"Do you think the reason why I can't find my glasses in the morning is that they move by themselves?"

"Or, it's because you always move around in your sleep so you more than likely knocked them off your nightstand."

"You're boring." Oikawa stuck his tongue out and pulled down his bottom right eyelid with his middle finger.

Their bickering was interrupted by the sound of Kuroo's phone ringing, "I have to get ready, Kenma's texting me. I'll see you after school."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get dressed."

Kuroo pat Oikawa's head and wandered into his own room.  
Oikawa downed the rest of his not-coffee as soon as Kuroo shut the door. Feeling better than he was 10 minutes ago, Oikawa entered their shared bathroom and started to wash his hands to get rid of any paint remnants on his fingers. 

"Why does art have to be so messy?" He asked his reflection as he started to strip his pajamas off and get dressed.

(  
)

Just as planned, Oikawa arrived to class ten minutes early. The chairs and easels were in a U-formation around the room, leaving an area in the middle that had a single chair facing the students. He looked around at his peers and decided to sit in the back between a fellow junior and a sophomore. Sugawara Koushi and Akaashi Keiji, respectively. From this seat, he could see the front of the chair and whoever, or whatever, their teacher would put there.

"Kou-chan! Aka-chan! Morning!" Oikawa called out.

Sugawara noticed his approach and moved his bag out of the way, "Good morning, Oikawa!" He waved.

"Good morning, Oikawa-san." Akaashi bowed his head.

"Hey, Kou-chan, have I ever told you your smile is refreshing to see?"

Sugawara laughed, "No, but you should more often! That's an interesting compliment!"

"Then your smile is refreshing to see. Like a light in a storm. I never understood how you can be so happy in the morning, Kou-chan."

Sugawara put his head on Oikawa's arm and asked, "Are you jealous?"

Oikawa scoffed and turned to Akaashi, pointing at the empty seat, "Aka-chan, do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, go ahead." Akaashi turned towards the entrance of the classroom, where the last couple of students were coming in.

"Oikawa! Why didn't you ask me if it's okay for you to sit there?"

"Because you're leaning on my arm."

At exactly 6:30 am, their teacher, Takeda Ittetsu, walked in and clapped his hands, "Good morning, class!"

He was met with a chorus of, "Good morning," and some sleepy smiles. 

"Yesterday, we finished our Van Gogh 'Starry Night' interpretation paintings, so, today we're going back to basics and you all know what that means!" He grins and claps his hands again, "Take out your 2B, 4B, 6B, and charcoal pencils, please! You have 30 seconds."

The sounds of zipping, wooden pencils hitting each other, and confused murmuring filled the classroom.

Oikawa reached into the front pocket of his backpack to pull out his pencil pouch when he realizes he left it back at his apartment. He frantically looks around the room to see if anyone is in the same situation as him and, to his delight, two other people are: Yachi Hitoka and Suna Rintaro. However, to his dismay, Yachi is given extra pencils by Misaki Hana and Suna was only missing a 4B which was easily replaced by one of the Miya twins.

Oikawa shifted in his seat until he whispered to his neighbors, "Psst, hey, Aka-chan, Kou-chan. Do you have any extra pencils?"

Akaashi sighed, "Yes, Oikawa-san, but I only have a 2B and a 6B."

Oikawa's mood plummeted. 

"Oh, that's ok! I have an entire pencil pack that you can use!" Sugawara reached into his backpack and gave his extras to Oikawa.

"Ah! Thank you, Kou-chan! Thank you!"

Akaashi opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted, "Ok, class! Today, we're drawing still life. The whole purpose of the 'Starry Night' interpretation was to find creative ways to express movement. Now, we're doing the opposite."

A hand shot up from the side of the classroom, "Sensei? Are we drawing a chair? Because that's not really a challenge." Oikawa smirked.

Some students had to stifle their laughter. Takeda, however, was used to getting these kinds of questions and thus, responded promptly, "Very funny, Terushima. You'd be surprised. But to answer your question, somewhat. You will be drawing a person who will be sitting on that chair. So to an extent, you will be drawing the chair." 

Sugawara leaned in to speak to Oikawa and Akaashi, "I hope the model is cute."

Akaashi sighed, again, "I don't care. I just want to be able to finish this in class. Bokuto-san is getting restless because I keep working on homework."

Sugawara shrugged, "I guess we'll just see."

Takeda cleared his throat, "I would like to say that this will be a nude drawing and that if you are not comfortable or not mature enough then please head to the library where you will be assigned a different project."

Nobody left. Takeda walked to the door, "Alright, you may come in."

The doors were pushed opened to reveal a really attractive young man with tan skin, black hair, brown eyes, and looked... angry? Or was that just his face?

"Class, I would like you to meet Iwaizumi Hajime. He's modeling for you today to get extra credits. Please say hi!"

Oikawa could do nothing but gape. He planted his hands on Sugawara's and Akaashi's shoulders. "This guy is hot," he whisper-yelled. The two nodded in response. 

Oikawa's eyes quickly scanned the room and he saw everybody's eyes following Iwaizumi's movements.

Iwaizumi stood in front of the chair and looked around the room. He made eye contact with Oikawa and winked. Oikawa blushed and ducked his head down behind his easel, hoping Iwaizumi didn't see his red face.

While behind the easel, Oikawa pulled out his phone and opened snap chat. He just had to tell Kuroo about this. Oikawa snapped a picture and almost threw his phone against a wall. The flash was on. Sugawara was laughing into the palm of his hand and Akaashi had his head in his hand, his elbow resting on his knee, shaking his head. Thankfully, the classroom was bright and the flash was barely noticeable. He hit send and anticipated Kuroo's answer.

"Class! Let's get started! You will have four class periods to finish. I'll be walking around in case you have any questions. Iwaizumi, if you will?"

Then the clothes started coming off. This, Oikawa had to watch. He moved his head to the edge of his easel so he could see but hide the bottom of his face. He looked to his right, Sugawara seemed to be pleased with the current events. He looked to his left, Akaashi seemed to be doing his best to hide any reaction but he wasn't doing very well. Not that Oikawa was doing any better.

Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi sat down, legs crossed, arms on the arm rests. He looked intimidating and it made Oikawa shiver.

Curse him for choosing this seat.

He looked up again and made eye contact with the very naked man sitting in front of him. Neither one looking away, until- "Oikawa-san, I think you should get started now."

Sugawara snickered, "Yeah, stop eye-fucking the model." 

Oikawa raised his hands to his face, "I was not! I was simply looking at his features! Right? Deciding where to start! Yeah!"

"Whatever, just talk to him after class and do something," Sugawara responded with his eyebrows raised, "or someone."

Oikawa picked up his 2B pencil and feigned offense, "How dare you insinuate such sinful things involving pure, innocent, me?"

Akaashi not-so-subtly rolled his eyes, "Oikawa-san."

"Listen, Aka-chan, unlike you, I don't have a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend. Or any significant other." Oikawa emphasized, "Let. Me. Get. Distracted."

"Oikawa-san."

"Okay, work." Oikawa placed the tip of his pencil to the paper and started to draw. He had to make his drawing look just as good as the model.

(  
)

Every time Oikawa looked up, Iwaizumi's eyes were right there. Of course, it might've just been because he was right in front of him but Oikawa preferred to think otherwise. 

The voice of their teacher made Oikawa lose his focus on Iwaizumi. The drawing. Made him lose focus on the drawing of Iwaizumi. Whatever. He's hot.

Sugawara, Akaashi, and Oikawa started to pack up. Iwaizumi started to pick his clothes up. Needless to say, everybody was disappointed to see the human embodiment of Perfection™ to be covered by clothes.

Akaashi was the first of the trio to leave but Oikawa's pretty sure he saw Akaashi's eyes linger on the model. Sugawara and Oikawa were one of the last people to leave the room but before they could head out they were stopped by none other than Perfection™ themselves. 

"Yo." Iwaizumi said. Short and sweet. "Can I walk with you guys?"

"I'm definitely okay with that." Sugawara bumped Oikawa. "I'm Sugawara Koushi by the way. You can call me Suga." He nodded, cheeks flushed, averting his gaze from the male behind him. Suga smiled, "This is my friend Oikawa Tooru."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Iwaizumi Hajime. Though, you already knew that."

Oikawa nodded meekly. "So, Oikawa, are you gonna come up with a nickname for him, too?" 

This piqued Iwaizumi's interest, "A nickname?" 

"Yeah, he calls me 'Kou-chan.' The other guy who was sitting next to him is 'Aka-chan.' There's also 'Tetsu-chan,' 'Makki,' 'Mattsun,' 'Chibi-chan,' and, 'Tobio-chan.'" While he was speaking, Sugawara moved to stand on Oikawa's left side so Oikawa would be in the middle. 

"Maybe later." Oikawa said. His mind already going through a list of possible nicknames.

"Those are some shitty nicknames." 

Oikawa stopped in his tracks, "Excuse you!"

"What? You probably just took the first part of their name and added 'chan' to it."

"So what if I did?" Oikawa crossed his arms. His hands smeared pencil and charcoal over the sleeves of his sweater.

"It's shitty. A better nickname would be something like 'Shittykawa' because it represents you and your shitty nicknames."

"How rude! Kou-chan!"

Sugawara just smiled and "accidentally" pushed Oikawa into Iwaizumi. When Oikawa glared at him, he winked and walked away, "My class is this way! See you two later!"

"Kou-chan! Your class isn't- We have the same..." Oikawa's voice trailed off once Sugawara was out of earshot. 

"So, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi paused, "You were staring at me pretty intensely."

"Stop calling me that! I wasn't even staring!" Oikawa tried, in vain, to defend himself, "I was just trying to draw you! How am I supposed to draw you if I can't see you?"

Iwaizumi laughed, "You could touch me."

"What!"

"Yeah, touch me, draw what you feel. That should work."

"Oh, um, well, would you look at that! Here's my class!" Oikawa was given a small slip of paper.

"Call me if you ever want to take me up on my offer, Shittykawa."

This time, Oikawa was ready, "I'll think about it, Iwa-chan!"

"No." Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa back by his backpack, "Come up with another one."

"Nope." Oikawa stated and flicked Iwaizumi's forehead. "Sorry, Iwa-chan. I have to go to class! Bye-bye!"

Oikawa practically skipped to the doorway of his next class. He would've made it if he didn't hear the next six words come out of Iwaizumi's mouth, "I saw you take the picture."

A chill ran down Oikawa's spine. He turned around, ready to defend himself once again, but Iwaizumi was already walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> The Van Gogh 'Starry Night' interpretation painting was something we actually did. I painted it as the Studio Ghibli movie 'Spirited Away' because I watched it the day before. We also did use graphite and the pencil packs we were given had 2B, 4B, 6B, and charcoal because that's all we really needed. We did do still-life drawings just not with a model. We used a vase, flowers, fruits, and books. The touching what you're drawing is also something that we did. We had to draw our partner's hand by touching it since we had our eyes closed. It was kind of fun but we didn't really do anything with that afterward.
> 
> the series of the other guys' day is more likely that the iwaoi series but I still don't know if I want to do a series. I mean, it seems like fun but also a responsibility. Knowing me, I'd probably write two or three parts then totally forget about it.
> 
> This is me just rambling on, oops, lmao. Anyways, please tell me if you liked the story! Encouragement is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> -Makki
> 
> [here’s my tumblr, let’s talk about haikyuu!! together! ](https://hq-bnha-hcs.tumblr.com)


End file.
